


Vado dove vai tu

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disordine bipolare, Happy Ending, M/M, Prigione, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Mickey va in prigione. La fase maniacale di Ian lo porta a fare l'unica cosa che ritiene logica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Go I Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871241) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



"Avevi promesso di iniziare a prendere le medicine"  
"Lo so, c'ero"  
"Quindi?"  
"Quindi cosa?"  
"Quindi quando comincerai a prenderle?"  
"Presto"  
Mickey si passa una mano sul viso con aria frustrata, "Ian, sei in fase maniacale, cazzo, e lo sai. Prendi le tue pastiglie e basta, per favore"  
Sono a casa dei Milkovich in camera di Mickey. Osserva Ian che a sua volta lo osserva senza parlare. Gli occhi verdi sono intensamente incollati ai propri. Ci è voluto loro un po' prima di accorgersi che Ian è in fase maniacale, visto che è da un po' che non hanno a che fare con i momenti negativi della malattia. Ian ha preso regolarmente le sue medicine per anni ma quando le più recenti hanno iniziato a non funzionare, si è rifiutato di prendere quelle nuove. Mickey non capisce il perché visto che è stato bene a lungo. Ian sa cosa succede quando non le prende. Ora è in fase maniacale ma crollerà, presto. E a nessuno dei due piace quando è in fase depressiva.  
"Ian" tenta Mickey gentilmente, "Dai, fallo per me. Per favore". Il suo ragazzo non dice niente, quindi Mickey si alza e fa per uscire dalla stanza. Apre la porta ma Ian gli si pone dietro e la chiude. "Lasciami andare, Ian".  
Ian si inclina e Mickey riesce a sentire il suo respiro sfiorargli l'orecchio. "Lo-" si lecca le labbra, "Lo farò, ma non oggi"  
"Quando?"  
"Io..." Ian indietreggia e fa voltare Mickey così da guardarlo in faccia. "Mi piace come mi sto sentendo adesso. È...è..." gesticola con le mani, "è come se potessi sfogarmi! Mi sento vivo, Mickey, cazzo!"  
Mickey scuote il capo. "Cosa succede quando ti sfoghi, eh?"  
"Non succederà"  
Mickey solleva un sopracciglio, incredulo, "Ma che cazzo..."  
"Ho te, giusto?" Ian lo afferra per il collo e appoggia la fronte alla sua, "Giusto?"  
Mickey emette un respiro tremulo, le sue gambe diventano di gelatina. "Certo che hai me. Hai sempre me. Ma non puoi..."  
Viene fermato da Ian che gli cattura le labbra con le sue. Il bacio, come al solito, ruba il fiato a Mickey. Ian gli ruba sempre il fiato. Ecco perché Mickey gli consente di guidarlo fino al letto. Perché consente a Ian di spogliarlo prima di entrargli dentro qualche minuto dopo. Mickey sa che non dovrebbe far cadere la conversazione. Sa che dovrebbe insistere affinché Ian vada dal medico, ma si perde nel piacere e nelle sensazioni che Ian gli strappa. E quando sospira mentre Ian gli morde il collo durante una spinta, l'argomento viene completamente dimenticato.

 

Il giorno dopo, Mickey si sveglia prima di Ian. Va in cucina e fa schioccare la lingua quando apre un frigorifero praticamente vuoto. Ian si è offerto di andare a fare la spesa ieri ma Mickey aveva paura di farlo uscire di casa. Torna in camera ed è sorpreso di vedere Ian ancora addormentato. Ultimamente non ha dormito. È rimasto sveglio tutta la notte navigando per la rete sul suo cellulare, ciò spiega il motivo per cui sta dormendo. Tuttavia la situazione non rimarrà uguale a lungo, quindi Mickey decide di andare a fare la spesa velocemente nel poco tempo che ha.

 

Sta tornando a casa quando vede il gesticolare di un poliziotto. "Merda" impreca Mickey e ferma la macchina. Non ha tempo per queste cose. Se Ian si sveglia e Mickey non c'è, Dio solo sa cosa potrà decidere di fare. È così distratto che dimentica di controllare la macchina per accertarsi che non ci sia una qualunque cosa che possa attirare l'attenzione del poliziotto. Ecco perché il suo cuore vacilla quando il poliziotto parla guardando la sua patente.  
"Ha il permesso per quella?" il poliziotto guarda Mickey con aria accusatoria. Il cuore di Mickey si mette a galoppare quando vede la pistola sul sedile posteriore. Proprio lì, in bella vista. A cosa cazzo stava pensando? Merda.  
"Le ho fatto una domanda" dice il poliziotto visto che Mickey non risponde. È più che fottuto.  
"Signore, può uscire dalla macchina, per favore?"  
"Merda", questa volta impreca ad alta voce e viene ammanettato. Non può fare a meno di pensare a Ian mentre viene costretto a entrare nell'auto della polizia.

 

Utilizza la sua telefonata per chiamare Ian e non è sorpreso del panico che giunge dal suo ragazzo.  
"Merda, merda, merda, Mickey. Stai bene?"  
"Sì, Gallagher, sto bene. Mi terranno qui prima di incontrare il cazzo di giudice domani"  
"Merda! Posso venire a vederti?"  
"Sì, in tribunale domani"  
"E oggi?" chiede Ian con tono di urgenza.  
"No" Mickey sospira, "oggi non puoi"  
"Merda. Mi dispiace tanto"  
"Non è colpa tua, Ian. Andrà tutto bene. Vai dal dottore, va bene?"  
"Come puoi pensare a questo in un momento simile? Sei in prigione, Mickey! Merda"  
"Dai, muoviti" Mickey viene imbeccato.  
"Perché mi preoccuperò sempre per il tuo bene, Ian. Vai dal cazzo di dottore. Io devo andare"  
"Ti amo"  
Mickey mette giù e tira su col naso mentre viene guidato nella sua cella. Non può trattenersi dal vagare avanti e indietro e dal tirarsi i capelli. Sa che Ian non andrà dal dottore. Non mentre lui è in prigione. La mente del suo ragazzo probabilmente sta volando come un aeroplano al momento. Ian a ragione. Merda, infatti.

 

Ian si presenta all'udienza con Debbie, Iggy e Carl. Mickey serra gli occhi con forza quando il giudice pronuncia il verdetto.  
"Per possesso illegale di arma da fuoco, Mikhailo Milkovich, lei rimarrà nel dipartimento penitenziario di Cook County per non meno di sette mesi. E pagherà una sanzione pecuniaria di 2500 dollari" disse in conclusione prima di battere il martelletto.  
Mickey si volta e trova Debbie che trattiene Ian. "Mickey!" grida.  
"Verrai a farmi visita, va tutto bene" lo rassicura Mickey anche se lui stesso non crede alle proprie parole.  
"Verrò a farti visita" ripete Ian.  
"Verrai a farmi visita" annuisce Mickey e viene portato via.  
"Ci vedremo presto" gli promette Ian e Mickey si gira un'ultima volta, il suo cuore si spezza vedendo l'espressione di Ian. Non può credere di essere stato così fottutamente negligente. Ora starà in prigione per sette mesi mentre Ian rimarrà fuori da solo. Ha i Gallagher, ma non ci conta troppo. Ian ha bisogno di Mickey e Mickey ha bisogno di Ian. Sette fottuti mesi. Merda. 

 

Mickey è in cortile quando sente un alterco dietro di sé. Non si volta nemmeno perché sa che non è una novità. Beh, fino a che non sente, "Cosa vuoi fare, rosso?"  
"Prenderti a calci in culo se non ti levi dalle palle, ecco cosa"  
"Ah sì?" chiede il ragazzone con i tatuaggi. "Mi piacerebbe vederti provare"  
Mickey rimane ancora immobile anche se vede volare un pugno. Ian e il suo stupido culo hanno pensato che fosse una buona idea cominciare col primo pugno. Ian, il suo ragazzo. Il suo ragazzo che decisamente non dovrebbe trovarsi all'interno delle mura di quella prigione. Ma che cazzo?!  
Scuote il capo e corre quando Ian viene colpito a sua volta. L'idiota ride anche se il sangue gli esce dalla bocca. Il ragazzone sta per partire con un altro pugno ma Mickey si mette in mezzo facendolo fermare, il pugno a mezz'aria.  
"Ehi, va tutto bene. Gli dispiace"  
"Col cazzo" dice Ian dietro di lui.  
"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Gallagher!" Mickey tende la mano verso il petto del ragazzone così da fermarlo prima che raggiunga Ian. "Come ho detto, gli dispiace"  
Il ragazzone sputa. "Sarà meglio che tieni quella sgualdrinella in riga!"  
Il ragazzone si allontana e la piccola folla che si è formata si dirada. Ian inizia di nuovo a ridere mentre si strofina per togliere il sangue. Mickey lo fissa, senza sapere cosa dire. Non sa nemmeno da dove cazzo cominciare.  
"Ciao Mick".


	2. Capitolo Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"Ahi!" grida Ian sputando altro sangue per terra. Mickey sente le corde che tengono il proprio cuore sul punto di scattare per quanto è veloce il suo battito. Afferrando Ian per l'avambraccio, lo tira da parte, le sopracciglia ancora alzate per lo shock,  
"Ian, cosa CAZZO ci fai tu qui?"  
Ian inclina il capo guardando Mickey come se fosse ovvio. "Ho detto che ci saremmo rivisti presto" dice. "L'ho promesso"  
"Sì. Durante la visita! Non...non...merda" Mickey lascia la frase in sospeso, guardandosi intorno. Sta davvero cercando con tutte le sue forze di non dare di matto per il bene di Ian. In questo momento non pensa di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e se Mickey inizia ad andare nel panico..."Com'è che sei qui?" gli chiede con calma.   
"Ho rubato e ho un po' schiaffeggiato il cassiere" replica Ian disinvolto, ovviamente contento del risultato.  
"Ian, cos'hai fatto? È fottutamente..."  
Il sorriso felice di Ian diventa un cipiglio, poi la preoccupazione prende possesso del suo viso. "Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Volevo solo vederti, Mick. Non potevo stare senza di te, per favore non essere arrabbiato con me" supplica con la voce che si spezza.  
"Non sono arrabbiato" Mickey toglie il sangue dalla bocca di Ian prima di allontanare la mano e di guardarsi intorno. Nessuno sta prestando attenzione a loro, grazie a Dio.  
"Quindi è tutto a posto?" chiede Ian, la voce speranzosa.  
-No, non è tutto a posto! Non lo è per un cazzo!- vuole gridare Mickey. -Quello che hai fatto è stupido, stupido, stupido, bellissimo idiota di cui sono assolutamente innamorato-, invece si focalizzò sull'ovvio, "Sei malato, Ian"  
"Sto bene. Mi sento bene", certo che si sentiva bene. Ma avrebbe potuto fare uccidere Mickey. Merda, avrebbe potuto fare uccidere entrambi. Il viso di Ian crollò e fisicamente sembrò sgonfiarsi. "Pensavo che fossi felice di vedermi. Era l'unico modo, Mick"  
Mickey alza lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo che è a un passo dal piangere. Preferirebbe avere un Ian felice a un Ian triste, sempre. Quindi serra gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo, afferrandogli le braccia. Gliele stringe delicatamente prima di lasciarlo andare. "Sono felice di vederti"  
"Davvero?" chiese Ian tirando su col naso.  
"Sì" annuisce Mickey. "Allora, dove ti hanno sistemato?"   
"Blocco D"  
Mickey annuisce, un'ondata di sollievo lo riempie. "Bene, bene. Siamo nello stesso blocco. Chi è il tuo compagno?"  
"Brian. È un ragazzino" spiega Ian. "Posso cavarmela con lui, se devo"  
Mickey si stringe la radice del naso fra le dita. "Puoi..." sospira pesantemente. "Non litighi con nessuno. Com'è che sei diventato violento tutto d'un tratto?"   
Ian scrolla le spalle.  
"Fammi vedere"  
Ian si guarda intorno nel cortile prima di indicare un ragazzo appoggiato al muro tanto da sembrare di volerne fare parte. Altro sollievo inondò Mickey. Per ora andava tutto bene. Le cose erano sotto controllo. Annuisce verso se stesso per qualche volta. Ora che sa ciò che sa, ha bisogno di una fottuta sigaretta. Ian gliene fa venire una voglia matta.

 

Il mattino seguente, Ian e il suo compagno di cella recuperano i loro vassoi e si uniscono a Mickey al tavolo dov'è già seduto con altri tre ragazzi. Mickey ha scelto un tavolo con tizi che sembrano relativamente normali anche se è sicuro che i loro reati non sono nulla per cui sorridere. Ian ghigna verso di lui mentre appoggia il vassoio e Mickey ricambia, spostando lo sguardo su questo Brian.  
"Ciao a tutti" saluta Brian. I tre tizi grugniscono e fanno un cenno prima di tornare ad abbuffarsi. Ian s'infila un acino in bocca prima di guardarsi intorno.  
"Allora, qual è il programma di oggi?"  
Mickey alza le spalle, masticando. "Potresti giocare a baseball. Non c'è molto da fare qui, ma funziona." si alza, portando via il suo vassoio.

 

Quando Mickey esce in cortile, Ian è subito dietro di lui.  
"Hai finito di mangiare?"  
"Non avevo fame"  
Mickey si volta verso di lui, sembra di essere davvero di buon umore. "Devi mangiare, Ian"  
"Sto bene, Mick" dice prima di guardare Mickey intensamente. Si morde il labbro inferiore e Mickey distoglie lo sguardo con un sorriso. "So che siamo in prigione e nessuno dovrebbe sapere che stiamo insieme ma mi manca baciarti"  
"Anche a me" borbotta Mickey.  
"Puoi fare in modo che succeda? Oggi?"  
Mickey guarda Ian appena prima di inspirare bruscamente con un breve cenno. Suscita un felice sorriso da parte di Ian. "Bene. Ti va di sollevare i pesi?" il rossino non aspetta una risposta e si dirige verso l'attrezzatura sparsa in giro. Con un sospiro, Mickey si appoggia al muro, le mani in tasca mentre lo osserva. Non ha deciso cosa fare di un Ian che non si cura dentro quelle mura ma lo ha accettato. Sta succedendo e non c'è niente che possa fare per cambiare le cose. Il suo ragazzo si è beccato sei mesi per il suo reato e quindi eccoli qui. È grato che l'Ian malato comprenda che le dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto sono totalmente escluse qui. È in piedi ad osservarlo mentre sempre più persone escono in cortile, poi compare Brian.   
"Cosa?" scatta Mickey senza guardarlo.  
"Sei un Milkovich, giusto?"  
Mickey guarda il giovane. "Allora?"  
Brian scrolla le spalle. "Il tuo nome significa qualcosa qui. Tuo fratello Jamie è appena stato liberato, due mesi fa, faceva circolare gli spinelli"  
Beh, Mickey non ne è sorpreso. "La gente ti rispetta, ti teme"  
Mickey si tocca il labbro inferiore col pollice. "Cosa vuoi?  
"Posso fornirti una regolare scorta di sigarette se mi offri protezione" dice Brian. "Per il tempo che passerai qui"  
"Sai che rimango qui solo sette mesi, giusto?"  
Brian alza le spalle. "M'inventerò qualcosa per allora"  
Ora che Brian parla di protezione, Mickey nota il livido sbiadito sull'occhio sinistro. Ha anche un taglio in via di guarigione sulla mano sinistra. "Per cosa sei dentro?"  
"Rimango qui tre anni. Ho ottenuto la sentenza a diciotto anni per aver dato fuoco a una casa con una donna e due bambini all'interno"  
"Perché cazzo l'avresti fatto?"  
"Avevo scoperto che erano la famiglia segreta di mio padre"  
"Beh, merda"  
"Sì"  
Mickey fa un profondo respiro e dà un'altra occhiata a Brian. Ha lunghe ciglia e grandi occhi marroni. È un ragazzo relativamente di bell'aspetto e istantaneamente Mickey si preoccupa per l'ipersessualità di Ian. "Sei gay?"  
"No"  
"Me lo diresti se lo fossi?"  
"No" dice Brian onestamente. "Ma non lo sono"  
Mickey annuisce e tende la mano. Brian sorride e gliela stringe. "Hai un accordo"  
Mentre Mickey è impegnato a parlare con Brian, gli ci vuole un po' per notare un ragazzo che con discrezione sta guardando Ian. Il suo ragazzo sta facendo gli addominali con il petto in bella mostra. Sta emettendo grugniti sexy ogni volta che si solleva. È decisamente eccitante, ma dannazione a Mickey se permetterà a qualcun altro di esserne testimone. Quindi si avvicina al tizio, rabbiosamente.  
"Che cazzo stai guardando?"  
"Niente!" replica il tipo, indietreggiando rapidamente.  
Mickey gli blocca il cammino. "Davvero?"  
"Sì. Pensavo...che fosse una faccia familiare, tutto qui" mente prima di sparire. Mickey sbuffa e si volta a Ian che ghigna con aria consapevole. Mickey gli mostra il dito medio e si allontana. Si ferma, però, quando una guardia chiama il nome di Ian.  
"Ian Gallagher, hai una visita. Sbrigati"   
Mickey torna da Ian e lo afferra per il polso. "Non parlare con nessuno. Non guardare nessuno. Se qualcuno fa qualche mossa strana, ignoralo. Okay?"  
Ian annuisce.  
"Ian, per favore"  
Ian annuisce di nuovo. "Okay"  
Mickey lo lascia andare e lo osserva allontanarsi, sperando che il suo ragazzo farà come gli ha detto.


	3. Capitolo Tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Mickey cammina avanti e indietro nervosamente all'interno del cortile, aspettando che Ian ritorni. Si domanda chi sia andato a fargli visita, ma suppone che si tratti di Lip o Fiona. Non ha dubbi che i due incolpino lui per il fatto che Ian è qui. E ne hanno anche buone ragioni. Il suo ragazzo malato aveva pensato di raggiungere Mickey in prigione come unica maniera per potersi vedere. E ora ecco dove si trovano. Mickey riesce soltanto a sperare che supereranno illesi i prossimi mesi.

 

"Ehi frocio, vuoi succhiarmi il cazzo?"  
Mickey sta sollevando i pesi quando sente quella domanda derisoria. La ignora perché non è affare suo. Finché non si rende conto che lo è.  
"Certo. Non prendertela se te lo mordo!" grida Ian.  
"Merda" impreca Mickey prima di alzarsi velocemente. Si dirige verso i due che stanno litigando e scopre che è lo stesso tizio che ha aggredito Ian il primo giorno. Non è sorpreso di vedere che la gente porta un sacco di rancore in prigione. Capisce già che ci saranno problemi con questo detenuto in particolare.  
"Ehi, fatti da parte" ordina, sfregandosi il naso e mettendosi fra i due.  
Il ragazzone ride. "Forse sei un Milkovich, ma non sei Tony Milkovich"  
Mickey ride. "Non sei il primo a sottovalutarmi per la stazza. Dai, ti sfido, cazzo" minaccia Mickey, già preparandosi per la prima rissa.  
"Piantatela, voi altri!" grida una guardia e i due si allontanano l'uno dall'altro.  
"Cosa ti avevo detto, Gallagher? Non parlare con nessuno"  
"Ti aspetti davvero che rimanga fermo mentre quello dice delle cazzate?"  
No, Mickey non se lo aspetta. E non può credere di aver dimenticato quanto il suo ragazzo sa essere testardo. Si volta e trova Brian appena dietro di loro. "Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me"  
"Spara"  
"Devo parlare in privato con Ian nella vostra cella. Devi fare la guardia"  
"Certo" dice Brian prima di mettersi a capo del gruppo.

 

"Chi è venuto?" dice piano Mickey mentre si siedono sul letto in basso.  
"Fiona. Era così agitata. Ho continuato a dirle che sto bene"  
"Ma non è vero"  
"Non sono preoccupato" dice Ian. "Tu sei qui" e gli stringe la coscia. Mickey sibila e lo afferra dal collo, attirandolo in un bacio. Baciarlo di nuovo è fottutamente meraviglioso. Ha la sensazione che sia passato un anno dall'ultima volta. È uno schifo che non possano prendersi il loro tempo.  
"Merda, Mickey" geme Ian. "Ne sentivo la mancanza" sussurra Ian prima di approfondire il bacio. Pomiciano per un po', Mickey spera che Brian stia facendo il suo lavoro. Ma quando Ian geme e si fa strada nella sua bocca con la lingua, ottiene tutta l'attenzione immediata di Mickey.   
"Ho bisogno di te, Mick" dice Ian toccandogli il sesso mezzo eretto. "Ti prego"  
"Non possiamo" mormora Mickey anche se si spinge nella sua mano. "Non c'è tempo"  
"Dannazione, Mickey, ho così tanto bisogno di te"  
"Lo so, lo so, anch'io"  
"Toccami" sussurra Ian prima di reclamare ancora le sue labbra. Mickey infila una mano sotto la felpa di Ian e gli accarezza il petto. Perfino con tutte le preoccupazioni per Ian, deve ammettere che è fantastico poterlo vedere tutti i giorni e poterlo baciare invece di dover aspettare sette mesi. Si allontanano e Ian lo guarda intensamente. "Pensi che riusciremo a farlo presto?"  
"Lo spero" sussurra Mickey prima di alzarsi e sistemarsi. Ian lo imita ed escono dalla cella.   
"L'hai calmato?" chiede un ignaro Brian. "Deve smetterla di cercare guai" dice guardando Ian.  
"Oh, sono calmo" dice Ian con un sorriso e Mickey rotea gli occhi. I tre si dirigono verso la stanza con il televisore.

 

Due giorni dopo succede un casino. Umi, Mickey scopre che è questo il nome del ragazzone che stuzzica Ian. Oppure Omi – Mickey se ne sbatte – chiude Ian in un angolo mentre è da solo. Dopo pranzo Mickey era andato a vedere la tv. Ian e Brian non avevano finito di mangiare quindi li aveva lasciati al tavolo. Trenta minuti dopo, Brian entra di corsa, gli occhi larghi per la paura e gli sussurra all'orecchio.  
"Omi sta cercando di lottare con Ian. Ha un coltello!"  
Mickey non ricorda l'ultima volta in cui ha corso così velocemente. Brian gli fa strada nella direzione della lavanderia. Un posto che solitamente è vuoto a quest'ora. Sente Ian gridare e il cuore gli martella con forza impossibile nel petto. Se questo figlio di puttana uccide Ian, Mickey porrà fine anche alla sua vita. Ma più lentamente, e più dolorosamente. Trova Umi sopra Ian, a cavalcioni mentre prepara il coltello o la lama – Mickey non riesce a vedere bene dalla sua angolazione – in direzione dello stomaco di Ian. Un'intensa rabbia lo possiede e salta sulla schiena di Umi, poi inizia a strangolarlo. Umi è molto più forte e spinge via Mickey. Questi guarda Ian e quando vede del sangue, la forza dell'altro non ha importanza. Mickey tira un calcio al suo stinco con tanta forza da farlo cadere. Il coltello scivola a qualche metro di distanza e Mickey fa cenno a Brian di darglielo. Quest'ultimo obbedisce con mani tremanti. Mickey si siede sullo stomaco di Umi e gli tira qualche cazzotto. Umi inizia a strozzarlo e Mickey fatica a riprendere fiato.  
"Fottuto stronzo!" grida Ian prima di alzarsi e tirare un calcio a Umi sulla testa. Il gesto è chiaramente doloroso per il tizio che immediatamente molla Mickey. Mickey fa un profondo respiro e tossisce alcune volte. Mentre Umi è immobile, senza pensarci, gli taglia la gola. Brian sussulta e si copre la bocca.   
Ian sussurra, "Porca puttana" prima di scivolare per terra. Mickey si alza lentamente dal corpo che perde copiosamente sangue. I tre rimangono immobili per qualche minuto, poi Ian parla. "Dobbiamo andarcene da qui".


	4. Capitolo Quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Mickey ha una visita.  
Mentre la guardia lo guida fino alla sala delle visite, Mickey nota che le persone evitano di guardarlo negli occhi. Sono trascorsi cinque giorni da quello che è successo nella lavanderia e Mickey ha notato che la gente lo evita. Alcuni lo facevano già prima sapendo che è un Milkovich, ma ora ancora di più. Non aveva capito a cosa fosse dovuto, finché Brian non gli ha detto di aver sentito che alcuni parlavano di Mickey che aveva ucciso Umi. Nessuno può provarlo, ovviamente, ma una volta che la voce si diffonde...  
Quella morte non ha avuto seguito, e se l'ha avuto, non c'è stata molta attenzione al riguardo. Mickey non sa cosa pensare dei sospetti su di sé, ma ferma chiunque dal dare fastidio a Ian e Brian quindi va tutto bene. Per il momento. Non appena si siede, non può trattenersi dal ridere. Tra tutte le persone. Deve volere qualcosa.  
"Che cazzo vuoi?" sputa fuori.  
Nemmeno Fiona sta sorridendo. "Non m'importa di cos'hai da fare tu, ma devi fargli prendere le medicine"  
"E io come cazzo dovrei farlo?" non è che Mickey non si sia scervellato abbastanza. Si preoccupa che Ian crolli ogni singolo minuto di ogni singolo giorno.  
"Non m'importa, cazzo!" grida Fiona rabbiosamente. "Tu l'hai fatto venire qui, tu lo aiuti"  
"Merda, io..."   
Fiona attacca la cornetta e se ne va. Mickey impreca e ripone la cornetta con tanta forza che qualcosa si rompe.  
"Attento, tu" dice la guardia già tirando fuori il taser.  
"Va tutto bene, cazzo. Cristo, rilassati" Mickey si alza e viene riportato indietro. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare nella sua cella è camminare. Ha notato che Ian sembra aver perso energia su tutto. Cammina più lentamente, mangia più lentamente, ha smesso di allenarsi e non cerca più di scopare con Mickey o di baciarlo. È diretto verso la fase depressiva e uno dei prossimi giorni non riuscirà ad alzarsi dal letto. È un processo graduale ma sta avvenendo. La prigione non è il posto per la fase depressiva. Le guardie potrebbero picchiarlo e dargli la scossa pensando che voglia fare il ribelle quando Ian non riesce davvero a trovare l'energia per muoversi. Quindi Mickey non ha bisogno di pensare a cosa deve fare, ma deve farlo in fretta.

 

Mickey si appoggia alla recinzione e Brian lo imita. Ian si siede sull'erba lanciando delle pietre con l'energia di un insegnante d'asilo stanco morto. "Ehi, dimmi degli altri" Mickey fa un cenno col mento.  
"Quello è Rego, era fratello di Omi" Brian indica un ragazzone che incute timore, poi dice la parola 'fratello' facendo le virgolette con le dita. "Non ti darà fastidio" elenca altri ragazzi finché uno di loro non cattura l'attenzione di Mickey.  
"Ehi, quello chi hai detto che è?" indica un ragazzo magro e tatuato seduto su una delle panche prima di essere cacciato dai messicani. Mickey non ha mai visto nessuno meno minaccioso.  
"Si chiama Dennis. Lo so" ride Brian, poi si schiarisce la gola. "Non dovrei ridere visto che io ero come lui prima che tu arrivassi. Però nessuno può toccarlo"  
"Perché no?"  
"È il nipote del direttore"  
"È nuovo?" chiede Mickey, un piano già in mente.  
"Sì. Il direttore ha fatto in modo che Dennis venisse trasferito qui. Così può tenerlo d'occhio"  
"Grazie, amico" dice Mickey prima di dare una pacca a Brian sulla spalla. Poi si avvicina alla recinzione dove c'è una guardia appoggiata, rivolta verso la direzione opposta. "Devo vedere il direttore" dice all'orecchio del tizio per farlo voltare.   
"Certo, amico. Vuoi anche un massaggio? O magari una birretta fresca"  
Mickey rotea gli occhi al sarcasmo. "Senti, alcuni nutrono dei rancori, e pensano di aggredire il nipotino lì"  
Entrambi guardano il giovane. "Ora, non so tu, ma sembra una cosa che una guardia apprezzerebbe sapere" mente liberamente. Tutto, per Ian. La guardia guarda Dennis un'altra volta prima di guardare Mickey. "Va bene"  
Mickey torna da Ian e Brian. "Sentite, ho un'idea. Ma la guardia non farà quello che chiedo senza una piccola spinta. Quindi ho pensato che, siccome hai accesso facile alle sigarette, tu possa procurarmi qualcos'altro"  
"Cosa?" chiede Brian curiosamente.  
Mickey medita sulla domanda. Ha bisogno di qualcosa di doloroso. Qualcosa che funzioni gradualmente. "Puoi procurare qualcosa che causi una brutta diarrea?"  
Ian riesce a fare una smorfia da dov'è seduto. "Zitto" Mickey tira un calcetto allo stinco del rossino, contento di aver potuto pensare a qualcosa per lui oggi.  
"Uhm..." Brian si guarda intorno. "C'è un tipo. Ha un trattamento speciale perché è pieno di roba. Usa il Cisine Prank per gli occhi. È innocuo, se non viene ingerito..."  
"Pensi che potrebbe vendercelo?"  
"Sì. Dovrà ordinarne di più"  
"Ottimo"  
"Che hai in mente, Mick?" chiede Ian piano.  
"Prendermi cura di te".

 

Mickey viene condotto all'ufficio del direttore e si siede davanti all'uomo con una folta barba. "Milkovich. Dicono che hai delle informazioni per me"  
"Infatti" dice Mickey.  
"Parla" invita il direttore.  
"Ian Gallagher è affetto da disordine bipolare"  
Il direttore lo guarda confuso. "E questo cosa ha a che fare con me"  
"Non ha le medicine, deve dargli le sue medicine e procurargli uno psicologo, subito"  
Il direttore ride. Si zittisce, guarda Mickey e ride ancora. "Senti, non so cosa ti abbia fatto pensare che io faccia dei favori ai detenuti, ma ti sei enormemente sbagliato"  
"Ha bisogno di aiuto" ripete Mickey.  
Il direttore scrolla le spalle. "Non è un mio problema"

 

Mickey esce dall'ufficio, arrabbiato e frustrato. Era ovvio che quel grasso stronzo non avrebbe ceduto così. Gli uomini come lui avevano bisogno di un incentivo. Quindi durante la cena, Mickey finge di parlare con Dennis mentre sono in coda a mensa e gli verse un po' di Visine Prank senza farsi notare. Non ci vuole molto prima che inizi a funzionare. La mattina seguente, Mickey cammina vicino a Dennis che sta andando in bagno per la decima volta.  
"Come va la diarrea?" chiede con un sorrisetto. Osserva gli occhi di Dennis spalancarsi, ha capito. La prossima cosa che Mickey sa – e che si aspetta – è di essere convocato nell'ufficio del direttore.

 

"CHE COS'HAI FATTO!" grida il direttore non appena Mickey entra.  
"Io?" ridacchia Mickey. "Niente"  
"Cosa gli hai fatto?" Mickey si siede. Il direttore esplode. Minaccia e avverte e minaccia ancora.  
"Finito?" chiede Mickey sollevando un sopracciglio e l'altro smette di respirare. Si abbassa e appoggia le mani sul tavolo. "Sicuro di non poter aiutare Gallagher? Perché da quello che mi ha detto un uccellino, a quanto pare Dennis sta facendo un sacco di viaggi al bagno" si reclina indietro e si guarda le unghie. "Sembra che abbia ingerito qualcosa che non gli è andato a genio" osserva il direttore che impallidisce. "Ora, può stare lì a gridare quanto cazzo vuole, oppure può fare quello che sto chiedendo, così le dirò perché sta male, così Dennis potrà arrivare fino a Natale"  
"Tu, stronzetto"  
Mickey si alza. "Oh, e tanto per farle perdere tempo, voglio essere il nuovo compagno di cella di Gallagher"  
Il direttore borbotta qualcosa.  
"Cosa?" chiede Mickey scimmiottandolo. "Perché l'uccellino mi ha detto anche che se Dennis non viene curato nelle prossime quarantott'ore, potrai dire addio al tuo nipotino" bussa alla porta così che la guardia lo faccia uscire.  
"Potrei semplicemente farlo curare e poi trasferirlo, ci hai pensato?" chiede il direttore.  
"Sul serio? Lo ha portato qui per poterlo tenere d'occhio. Sappiamo entrambi che non resisterebbe due fottuti minuti in un carcere di massima sicurezza. Dia a Gallagher l'aiuto che gli serve, o dovrà avere a che fare con le conseguenze. Ci pensi".


	5. Capitolo Cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"E io?" chiede Brian, Mickey si acciglia. Sta per piangere, cazzo?  
"Amico, come cazzo hai fatto a sopravvivere qui?" chiede incredulo.  
"Non ci sono riuscito" replica Brian.  
"Rilassati, okay? Ci penso io a te. Il mio compagno di cella sembra enorme e spaventoso ma fidati, è tutta apparenza. È sorprendentemente davvero gentile ed è ossessionato da quel cazzo di Justin Bieber"  
"Cosa?" Brian tira su col naso, confuso.  
Mickey scrolla le spalle. "Sì, ma non dirgli che lo sai. O dovrà prenderti a pugni"  
"Ne sei sicuro?" chiede Brian, probabilmente bisognoso di rassicurazione.  
"Ti ho fatto una promessa, no?" l'altro annuisce. "Bene. Allora vai, ci vediamo domani".

 

Il potere del ricatto si manifesta subito perché il giorno dopo, Ian ha bisogno di aiuto per alzarsi. Comprendendo la situazione, due guardie lo aiutano per portarlo dal/la nuovo/a terapista. Lui o lei probabilmente fa schifo ma Mickey suppone che sia meglio di niente. Mickey non ha perso il conto dei giorni in cui Ian non ha preso le medicine.

 

Passa una settimana prima che Ian torni completamente alla normalità. Il periodo è più breve perché capisce le implicazioni della sua patologia. In ogni caso, Mickey è semplicemente contento di essere riuscito a farlo curare prima di ritrovarsi con la merda fino al collo. Quella sera, quando tutte le luci si spengono, Mickey avverte un'intensa rabbia prendere possesso di sé. Riesce praticamente a sentire il proprio sangue ribollire. È steso sul letto di Ian quando il suo ragazzo entra. Il rossino capisce e immediatamente guarda verso l'uscita. Non parla a Mickey, il che è sospetto di per sé. Una guarda grida, le porte si chiudono ma Ian ancora non si volta.  
"Ian" Mickey lo chiama all'improvviso, i suoi piedi toccano il freddo pavimento.  
"Sì?" replica Ian ma ancora non si gira.  
"Ian, che cazzo è successo?" Mickey si alza e si avvicina a lui. Lo afferra per il braccio e lo fa voltare bruscamente. "Che. Cazzo. È. Successo?" ripete, la voce sconvolta. "Inizia a parlare, cazzo"  
"Va tutto bene" dice Ian toccandosi il labbro inferiore gonfio con l'indice. Guarda il sangue e si tocca di nuovo sussultando. Mickey solleva la mano e la preme sul livido che Ian ha sulla guancia. L'altro trasale ulteriormente e si allontana da Mickey. "Ma che cazzo?!"  
"Che cazzo è successo, Ian?"  
"Due ragazzi mi hanno aggredito, okay!" scatta Ian.  
"Chi?"  
"Non te lo dico" dice Ian sedendosi sul letto.  
"Ian, non possono farla franca"  
"Ecco perché non te lo dico"  
"Scusa?"  
Ian smette di pizzicarsi il labbro e lo guarda, sospirando. "Perché il mio ragazzo è molto lunatico. E quando si arrabbia o diventa geloso, tende a essere violento. Non ti metterai nei guai qui dentro" elabora Ian. "Stiamo scontando le nostre sentenze, poi usciremo da questo cazzo di posto"  
"Ian"  
"Basta risse, basta problemi, basta sentenze prolungate" si interrompe e guarda Mickey intensamente. "Basta uccidere gli altri detenuti"  
Sì, Mickey non sente la mancanza di Ian senza medicine. Peccato che, quando Ian prende le medicine, diventa ragionevole. "Ian. Ti hanno toccato" dice lentamente, tentando di fargli capire la gravità della situazione. Poi, qualcosa scatta in lui. "Aspetta, hai detto 'geloso'"  
"Cosa?"  
"Hai detto che quando sono geloso, divento arrabbiato e violento. Perché dovrei essere geloso?"  
E così Mickey si ritrova nudo e sulla schiena mentre Ian si muove lentamente dentro di lui. È stato doloroso all'inizio, senza lubrificante, ma Mickey l'ha sopportato e ora sospira piano lasciando che il piacere lo consumi. È una distrazione. Sa che è una distrazione. Ma non ha avuto Ian dentro di sé da quando sono stati arrestati ed è bello. Bellissimo. Non possono urlare quindi Ian mantiene un ritmo non frenetico e funziona. Mickey non si lamenta mentre la sua lunghezza continua ad entrare e uscire.  
"Merda, mi sei mancato" sussurra Ian contro il suo collo, "Mi sei mancato così tanto, cazzo"  
"Ti amo" replica Mickey incitando Ian. Questi geme e spinge più a fondo. È così meraviglioso che Mickey deve mordere con forza la sua spalla per evitare di gridare.  
Ian inizia a masturbarlo. "Vieni per me".

 

Quando Mickey viene, fuori c'è la luce. Esce rapidamente dal letto di Ian – ignorando i suoi piagnucolii di protesta – e si riveste. Poi, più veloce che può, torna sul letto di sopra.  
"Mickey, torna qui"  
"Non siamo a casa, idiota. Vestiti"   
"Merda"  
Ian impreca e il letto comincia a tremare. Mickey sbircia di sotto e trova il suo ragazzo che cerca con foga i vestiti. Ridacchia. "Calmati, c'è tempo", si stende e guarda il soffitto. Aspetta finché Ian non si sistema, poi parla. "So che stavi cercando di farmi dimenticare, ma mi ricordo"  
Immagina Ian che rotea gli occhi al cielo. "Quel tizio che hai aggredito perché mi guardava" inizia Ian e Mickey cerca di ricordare chi sia. Ha aggredito un sacco di gente da quando è qui. "Il primo giorno, mentre mi allenavo?"  
Mickey si sdraia sullo stomaco così da poter guardare Ian. "Cos'ha fatto?"  
"Ci ha provato con me, non ci sono stato" Ian scrolla le spalle. "Non è un gran problema, Mick"  
"Lo è per me".

 

"Hai dormito bene?" Mickey alza un sopracciglio guardando Brian. Questi annuisce diverse volte con un sorriso. "Sì. Avevi ragione su quel tipo fissato con Bieber. Ha anche una voce sorprendentemente bella. Mi ha fatto addormentare!"  
"Visto? Te l'avevo detto. Impara a fidarti di più di me, scemo"  
Brian solleva le mani in segno di resa prima di tornare alla sua colazione. Ian fa discretamente cenno a un ragazzo che si avvicina al loro tavolo. "È lui?" chiede Mickey.  
"Sì" replica Ian.  
Mickey tende la gamba non appena il ragazzo si avvicina e lo fa cadere, facendo volare il vassoio a poca distanza con un rumoroso fracasso, sparpagliando il cibo. Mickey non lo guarda nemmeno e ritira il piede, continuando a mangiare. La mensa si zittisce completamente, aspettandosi una rissa. Il tizio si alza e guarda tutti i presenti al tavolo di Mickey prima di fissarsi su Ian. Mickey non lo guarda ma presume che il messaggio sia stato recepito quando il ragazzo esce dalla stanza.  
"Che diamine ha fatto?" chiede Brian. Ian si limita a sollevare le spalle e lecca il vasetto vuoto di gelatina. Finisce e nota che Mickey lo guarda. "Oh, ne volevi un po'?"


	6. Capitolo Sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"Che cosa fai per lui?"  
"Scusa?"  
Brian scrolla le spalle. "So cosa faccio per ottenere la protezione di Mickey, quindi ti sto chiedendo cosa fai tu per lui"  
Ian lo fissa. "Non è affare tuo" scatta prima di allontanarsi.  
"Non c'è bisogno di mettersi sulla difensiva" dice Brian seguendolo fuori dalla cella mentre scendono le scale. "È una semplice domanda e sono sicuro che ci sia una risposta, giusto?"  
Ian si gira così velocemente che si scontrano. "Perché cazzo ti interessa, eh? Hai la tua protezione, nessuno ti ha toccato da quando siamo qui, cosa ti interessa se Mickey pensa a me?"  
"Sono solo curioso"  
"Beh, non esserlo"  
Brian si guarda intorno mentre molti detenuti camminano vicino a loro. Sussurra, "State insieme, no?"  
Ian geme e si allontana da lui. Si ritrova in cortile ma Brian gli sta ancora dietro. Persistente.  
"Ti protegge, cambia cella, ricatta il direttore per te, uccide per te"  
Ian lo spinge sul petto. "Devi stare attento a cosa cazzo fai uscire dalla bocca" lo avverte guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno stia ascoltando. "Se qualcuno ti sente-"  
"Beh, ho ragione, no? Nessun favore porterebbe qualcuno ad andare così oltre se non ci fosse il sesso"  
Ian scuote il capo. "Me ne vado, non seguirmi"  
Brian non lo segue. Ma Ian sa che presto gli toccherà di nuovo sentire quelle domande.

 

È sera, poco prima che venga tutto venga chiuso a chiave. Ian è sul letto mentre Mickey insegna Brian a difendersi nella loro cella. È già trascorso un mese e per ora va tutto bene. Mickey è ancora temuto dalla maggioranza dei detenuti, mentre altri se ne infischiano. Ad ogni modo, le cose procedono tranquillamente e Ian spera che rimanga tutto così. Non sa a cosa stava pensando decidendo di farsi mettere dentro – non aveva pensato – ma lui e il suo ragazzo devono uscire. Rispettare le sentenze e poi andarsene. Anche se preferirebbe che nessuno dei due fosse lì, è contento che siano insieme. Sono in prigione, ma sono insieme. Ian osserva Mickey far cadere Brian per l'ennesima volta e scuote il capo con una risatina.  
"Zitto, pensi di poter fare di meglio?" scatta Brian senza fiato. Ian chiude il libro e si mette a sedere. "Vuoi vedere?"  
"Non accetterei se fossi in te" dice Mickey a Brian. "È più tosto di quello che sembra"  
Ian solleva un sopracciglio interrogativo verso Brian. Questi scuote il capo. "Nah, sono a posto"  
Ian ride e torna al suo libro.

 

"Come ti senti?" chiede piano Mickey quella sera mentre sono stesi a letto, Ian fra le sue braccia. Ian scrolla le spalle. "Ti piace la dottoressa?"  
"Potrei farcela senza di lei. Cioè, sto prendendo le medicine, perché cazzo mi serve una terapista?"  
"Voleva confermare che fossi malato. E ora che lo sa, deve continuare. Non preoccuparti, pochi mesi e saremo fuori da questa merda" lo rassicura Mickey accarezzandogli i capelli e facendogli chiudere gli occhi.  
"Possiamo andarcene?" chiede Ian.  
"Cosa?"  
"Quando usciremo da qui, possiamo andarcene da un'altra parte? Ricominciare da capo"  
"Che c'è che non va nel South Side?" Mickey si sistema sul fianco per guardarlo in faccia. Ian solleva una spalla. "Ci viviamo da troppo tempo. Perché non ce ne andiamo da un'altra parte, qualsiasi altra parte. Il mondo è lì a nostra disposizione. Perché non approfittarne?"  
A dire la verità, per Mickey casa è dove c'è Ian. Quindi, non gli importa molto. Quello che lui vuole, lo ottiene. "Hai una destinazione in mente?"  
"Non ancora ma ce l'avrò"  
"Va bene" Mickey lo bacia sulle labbra. "Ti amo"  
"Anch'io" dice Ian rapidamente prima di metterglisi a cavalcioni. "Ti amo anch'io"  
Si mettono a pomiciare come fanno ogni sera. L'unico momento in cui si permettono di dimenticare che sono in prigione e che esistono delle regole. Adesso, mentre si baciano e si succhiano reciprocamente la lingua, ci sono solo Ian e Mickey. Niente detenuti, niente mondo esterno. Solo loro due.

 

Il giorno seguente non inizia nel modo in cui Mickey si era aspettato. Dopo colazione, lui e Ian stanno uscendo dalla mensa. Il suo ragazzo si ferma a parlare con un tizio che era nell'esercito e Mickey procede. Brian lo raggiunge un minuto dopo, ancora masticando. Mickey si avvicina agli attrezzi e sbottona la parte superiore della felpa, rimanendo in canottiera. Inizia a sollevare i pesi mentre Brian si siede su un grosso sasso lì accanto e lo osserva.  
"Dovresti iniziare ad allenarti anche tu, così ti irrobustisci un po'" suggerisce Mickey. Brian si guarda intorno, poi torna a guardare Mickey. "No, non ci riuscirei mai" dice, "Allora" si schiarisce la gola, "Ian è il tuo ragazzo?"  
"No" replica Mickey impassibile.  
"Chi è?"  
"Il mio migliore amico"  
"Oh!" esclama Brian. "Magnifico. Dopo avervi conosciuti e aver trascorso del tempo con voi, avevo capito che dovevate essere vicini"  
Mickey si limita a grugnire e cambia mano. C'è un silenzio imbarazzante tra loro e Mickey capisce che Brian ha altro da dire. Mette giù i pesi e lo guarda. "Cosa?"  
"Visto che questa è una prigione e bisogna essere etero, cosa faresti se scoprissi di piacere a qualcuno?"  
"Di che cazzo stai parlando?"  
"Sai, se piaci a qualcuno, per davvero" continua Brian e Mickey si acciglia, capendo.  
"Stai dicendo..."  
"Sì"  
"Mi avevi detto di non essere gay"  
"Non lo sono" Mickey apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, senza parole. "Mi piaci tu, Mickey"  
Nell'istante in cui Brian pronuncia questa frase, si ritrova a terra.  
"Che cazzo?!" grida Ian prima di prenderlo a pugni. Brian non reagisce neanche ma Ian continua a colpirlo, ancora e ancora. "Fottuto traditore" e "Porca puttana!" continuano a uscirgli dalla bocca. La folla si è radunata intorno a loro, i detenuti gridano, urlano. Ci vuole più tempo del previsto perché Mickey riesca a districarsi e in quel momento una guardia sta separando i due, colpendo Ian ripetutamente col suo manganello. "Lascialo!" grida ma non appena fa un altro passo, viene colpito da un'altra guardia. È costretto ad arretrare.   
Ian viene trascinato per trascorrere senza dubbio alcuni giorni in isolamento.   
"Merda!" impreca Mickey ad alta voce e la folla si dirada. Guarda Brian ancora steso a terra, sanguinante e con lividi già formati. Geme e tenta di alzarsi. Brian si mette sulle ginocchia e tossisce due volte prima di sputare sangue. "Pensavo che avessi detto che siete solo amici"  
Mickey si passa le mani fra i capelli e tira un calcio a un sasso. "Merda!"


	7. Capitolo Sette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ian rimane in isolamento per due intere settimane. Durante questo periodo Mickey sperimenta pesanti sintomi di astinenza. Ha bisogno che il suo fidanzato ritorni. Ma per fortuna Ian esce il 15. E porta la barba.   
"La tengo" è la prima cosa che dice quando vede Mickey. Mickey si limita a fissarlo. "Ho detto qualcosa?"  
Ian sorride e Dio, a Mickey è mancato quel sorriso scemo. "No. Ma te lo volevo fare sapere prima che mi rompessi il cazzo"  
"A proposito di cazzi..."

 

"Merda, mi sei mancato" geme piano Ian scivolando dentro il suo ragazzo per la terza volta quella notte.  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu, amore, così tanto" Mickey gli afferra le guance e lo bacia così da non lasciar sfuggire i gemiti dalla stanza. Ora che Brian sa di loro, ha portato del lubrificante per Mickey per scusarsi di averci provato con lui. È così bello sentire di nuovo Ian. Averlo contro di sé. Averlo dentro di sé. Come ogni altra volta, Mickey non riesce a immaginare di stare con nessun altro a parte Ian. Di fare tutte quelle cose con nessun altro a parte Ian.   
Ian è la sua vita, il suo tutto. E Mickey non può semplicemente vivere senza di lui.   
"Nemmeno io posso vivere senza di te, Mickey. Ti amo così tanto" dice Ian e Mickey capisce di aver dato voce ai propri pensieri. Ian continua a muoversi lentamente dentro di lui e a stringerlo forte. "Non vedo l'ora di uscire da qui così da poterti sbattere come si deve"  
Mickey non può dire di essere in disaccordo. Dio, ne sente la mancanza. Gli manca essere sbattuto forte come sa che Ian sa fare. Merda. Geme sentendo l'orgasmo in arrivo. Ian lo avverte e gli afferra il sesso intrappolato fra i loro corpi. Non smettono di baciarsi finché Ian non porta entrambi al piacere finale.

 

Ian è appoggiato a una parete in cortile, fantasticando sulla vita che cominceranno insieme quando usciranno da lì. Mentre era in isolamento non ha avuto altro che tempo. Tempo per immaginare della loro nuova vita insieme e non vede l'ora che escano, cominciando a viverla. Lancia un'occhiata a Mickey e lo becca a fissarlo.  
"Cosa?"  
"Quella stronzata che hai combinato, non può capitare di nuovo" lo striglia Mickey ora che ha Ian e che ha fatto l'amore con lui, mettendo da parte la questione della mancanza. "Abbiano entrambi sentenze brevi. Non possiamo permetterci di beccarci più tempo"  
"Lo so"  
"Davvero?"  
"Mi dispiace, Mick"  
Mickey tira su col naso e si passa una mano davanti alla faccia. Rimane di fronte a Ian e lo guarda. "Mi hai davvero spaventato, cazzo. Pensavo" inspira, "Non riuscivo a fare a meno di pensare alla tua fase maniacale e..."  
"Ehi" Ian sta per toccare Mickey ma si trattiene. "Non stavo pensando. Sono diventato geloso e ho agito senza pensare. Tutto qui. E non capiterà di nuovo, lo prometto"  
"Bene" Mickey annuisce, "Bene"  
"Ehi, Ian, posso parlarti?"  
"No"  
"Ian" Mickey lo guarda e indica Brian. Con un pesante sospiro, Ian si volta per guardare il ragazzo mentre Mickey si allontana. "Cosa?"  
"Sai" Brian si schiarisce la gola, "se aveste semplicemente ammesso di stare insieme, niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo" Brian fa cenno tra loro.  
Ian assottiglia gli occhi. "Davvero? È davvero di questo che vuoi parlare?"  
Brian solleva le mani. "No, scusa. Volevo solo scusarmi per tu sai cosa" dice guardandosi intorno, "Io non lo sapevo, altrimenti non ci avrei provato"  
"Lo sospettavi" lo accusa Ian.  
"Tu hai negato!" si difende Brian.  
Ian fa un profondo respiro e cede. "Va bene"  
"Oh, grazie a Dio" esala Brian e tende la mano. "Allora, siamo a posto?"  
Ian accetta di stringergli la mano, con forza. "Se mai" inizia a denti stretti, "ci proverai di nuovo col mio ragazzo, sei finito. Chiaro? Finito"  
Brian annuisce con veemenza. "Sì. Sì. Certo"  
Ian lo lascia andare. "Stai al tuo fottuto posto. Perché non ho paura di trascorrere la vita qui dopo averti ucciso per aver cercato di prendere ciò che è mio"  
Brian si acciglia e si gratta dietro la testa. "Non farai arrabbiare Mickey? Voglio dire, l'ho appena sentito dire che non vuole aggiungere alcun giorno alle vostre sentenze"  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca!" urla Ian e Brian se ne va nascondendosi dietro Mickey. Ian fa schioccare la lingua, poi si unisce ad alcuni amici che stanno giocando a basket.

 

"Due e tre mesi e siete fuori. Bastardi fortunati" dice Brian mentre è nella loro cella, un pomeriggio. È seduto sul materasso in alto nel letto a castello, facendo penzolare le gambe. Mickey sta affilando un coltello vicino al bagno mentre Ian è steso sul letto in basso. "Sì. Non vedo l'ora di uscire da qui"  
Mickey si volta e guarda Brian. "Starai bene?" Brian alza le spalle e Mickey sente il bisogno di rassicurarlo. "Ehi, ci penserò io. Capito?"  
"Come?"  
"Ho promesso di coprirti le spalle e mantengo sempre la mia parola, quindi non preoccuparti"  
"Verrete a farmi visita quando ve ne andrete?" chiede Brian e Mickey fa una smorfia.  
"Non so, ma puoi chiamarci" dice Ian.  
"Mi piacerebbe" Brian scende dal letto. "Ci vediamo a cena" dice prima di uscire.  
"Pensi davvero che starà bene?" chiede Ian ricordando com'era Brian quando erano appena arrivati.  
"Me ne assicurerò" conferma Mickey. Soffia sulla sua nuova lama e la infila nel calzino. "Andiamo"  
"Non so perché pensi di averne bisogno" dice Ian alzandosi. Ride quando dà un pizzicotto a Mickey sul sedere e quello grida per la sorpresa.


	8. Capitolo Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

**Otto mesi dopo, Evanston (Illinois)**

 

Sono trascorsi quattro mesi da quando si sono trasferiti ma ancora si devono assestare per bene. Ian è riuscito a trovare un lavoro come cameriere in uno dei ristoranti locali. Ma Mickey non ha ancora trovato lavoro. Hanno entrambi la fedina penale macchiata, e per due mesi hanno dovuto sopravvivere con gli spiccioli. Ma all'inizio del mese successivo, Ian era stato chiamato al ristorante per cui si era candidato. Mickey e le sue nocche tatuate hanno più difficoltà. Specialmente visto che entrambi sono liberi solo da qualche mese.  
"Ti manca mai?" chiede Ian vicino al microonde che sta usando per scaldare la cena nella piccola cucina.  
Mickey è seduto al tavolo e sorseggia birra. "Mi manca cosa?"  
"La prigione"  
Mickey fa una smorfia. "Sei serio, Gallagher?"  
"Dico solo che non era così male. Decisamente non facevamo fatica" continua Ian.  
"Sì, perché uno dei peggiori figli di puttana là dentro era morto"  
Ian annuisce e sorride. "Sì, so che abbiamo ucciso un tizio. Dico solo che non è così terribile come tutti dicono"  
Mickey osserva Ian preparare la tavola e non può fare a meno di sorridere. Gli piace che Ian dica che 'loro' abbiano ucciso un tizio. La prima volta in cui Mickey aveva detto di essere stato lui, Ian si era arrabbiato dicendo che Mickey cercava soltanto di incolpare se stesso. Ma era stato lui ad aizzare lo stronzo.  
La cosa si era ingigantita finché Mickey non aveva accettato che 'loro' avevano commesso l'omicidio, non solo lui.  
Mickey geme non appena morde un boccone. "Merda, quel posto in cui lavori fa bene da mangiare"  
"Sì. E i dipendenti possono portare del cibo a casa. Quanto ne vogliamo!" sorride Ian.  
"Non possono rivenderlo il giorno dopo?"  
Ian scuote il capo. "No. Il cibo deve sempre essere fresco. Il capo è un rompipalle"  
"Beh" Mickey sorseggia la birra, "Beati noi, allora", Ian ride e Mickey lo osserva dolcemente.  
"Cosa?"  
Mickey si inclina più avanti e prende la sua mano destra. "Devi prendere le medicine, Ian"  
Il sorriso di Ian muore e prende a mordersi il labbro inferiore. "Lo so, Mick. Lo so"  
"Non importa come ti fanno sentire. Per favore, devi..." Mickey sospira e prende un lungo respiro, "Per favore"  
Ian annuisce con fervore e si mette sulle ginocchia. Prendendo entrambe le mani di Mickey, le bacia. "Te lo prometto, Mickey, sulla vita dei nostri figli non ancora nati"  
Mickey ride. "Avremo dei figli?"  
"Cazzo, sì"  
"Okay" annuisce Mickey.  
"Non smetterò più di prendere le medicine"  
"E se smettono di funzionare me lo farai sapere?"  
"Nell'istante in cui me ne renderò conto"  
Mickey esala per il sollievo e attira Ian a sé mettendogli una mano dietro al collo, baciandolo. Le loro labbra si incontrano e Ian circonda il collo di Mickey con le mani per approfondire il bacio. Ian si scosta e passa al suo collo. Mickey si aggrappa a lui e sospira felicemente sentendo Ian che lo morde gentilmente sul collo. Improvvisamente Ian si stacca. "E basta con le attività criminali, Mick. Non possiamo finire di nuovo in galera"  
"Affare fatto. Siamo solo io e te, amore"  
Ian si morde il labbro inferiore e ricominciano a perdersi l'uno nell'altro. Sente la tensione nei propri pantaloni. Si toglie la maglietta e si inclina in avanti per incontrare Mickey che lo asseconda impazientemente. Si baciano ruvidamente e con foga per qualche minuto, finché non resistono più e si separano per spogliarsi. Mickey è il primo a farlo e si mette in ginocchio rivolto verso la porta, con il sedere in direzione di Ian. Questi guarda il suo sedere perfetto e quasi viene all'istante. Si alza velocemente e corre in camera per prendere il lubrificante. Torna dopo qualche secondo e trova Mickey ancora in ginocchio, ma intanto si sta accarezzando pigramente il sesso umido. Ian ringhia piano, gutturalmente, notando la punta scintillante di Mickey. Ha bisogno di scoparlo, subito. Si posiziona velocemente dietro Mickey e si allunga per accarezzargli i testicoli. Mickey geme e cade in avanti, supportandosi con le mani.  
"Sei così sexy, Mick" geme Ian e la sua voce intrisa di desiderio fa rabbrividire Mickey.  
"Muoviti, Ian"  
Senza dover aggiungere altro, Ian è rapido nel preparare il suo impaziente ragazzo. Dopo un brevissimo attimo Ian si ritrova ad osservare il proprio sesso scivolare lentamente dentro Mickey, e quella è sempre una visione. Serra gli occhi con forza per impedirsi di venire troppo presto. Mickey è già un caos gemente sotto di lui, e non è di aiuto. Emette dei suoni fottutamente sexy.  
"Più veloce, Ian" prega Mickey, bisognoso di esplodere. È troppo. È troppo, cazzo. Eppure non abbastanza.  
Mickey si allunga indietro e afferra il fianco di Ian per attirarlo più in profondità. Ian sibila e aumenta il ritmo. Quando sente di esserci quasi, si abbassa e afferra il sesso di Mickey, strattonandolo. Il compagno grida un paio di frasi incoerenti prima di venire sui loro vestiti, sparsi sul pavimento. Ciò incoraggia Ian, che si mette a possederlo velocemente e con forza. Non si ferma finché non viene, svuotandosi completamente. Crollano sul pavimento e Ian attira Mickey a sé. Lo bacia sulla spalla sudata e Mickey sorride, attaccandosi ancora di più a lui.  
"Ti amo" sussurra Ian.  
"Ti amo anch'io".

 

A Ian piace il suo attuale lavoro, ma è pur sempre un cameriere. In questo modo riesce a depennare le spese riguardanti il cibo, ma ne hanno altre a cui pensare e il guadagno non è sufficiente. Dovrebbero risparmiare e invece stanno ancora spendendo ciò che avevano quando hanno lasciato Chicago. Certo, purtroppo Mickey ancora non ha un lavoro, ma Ian sente di dover fare qualcosa di meglio. Qualcosa che gli faccia guadagnare più di quanto stia guadagnando ora. Ma considerato che non ha finito il liceo, né è mai andato all'università, le opportunità non gli sorridono. In più a sue spese c'è una condanna in carcere, e per quanto sia stata breve, le probabilità non gli sorridono affatto.  
Ecco perché una notte, mentre stringe Mickey e ascolta il suo dolce russare che quasi lo culla, Ian giunge a una decisione. Otterrà il GED*. Tornerà a scuola per conseguirlo o farà qualsiasi cosa sia necessaria. In ogni caso, ha bisogno di un qualsiasi certificato se vuole che entrambi ambiscano a una vita migliore. Vuole fare di più della propria vita. Per se stesso, per Mickey.  
Arrivando a tale conclusione, scuote Mickey.  
"Mick"  
Il ragazzo non si muove.  
"Mick. Amore" ripete più forte e lo scuote maggiormente, "Miiick"  
"Ian. Non puoi aspettare fino a domattina? Sono stanco"  
"Non voglio fare sesso, ninfomane. Devo parlarti"  
Mickey si volta e guarda Ian con un occhio aperto. "Che è successo?"  
"Niente. Solo che...voglio ottenere il GED"  
Mickey ora è completamente sveglio e si appoggia su un gomito. "Vuoi tornare a scuola?"  
Ian annuisce. "Solo per il GED"  
Mickey annuisce e attira Ian per un bacio. "Come vuoi. Va bene"  
"Sì?"  
"Sì"  
Mickey torna a stendersi e fa cenno a Ian di infilarsi fra le sue braccia. Ian obbedisce ed entrambi calano in un tranquillo sonno notturno.

 

Due giorni dopo, Ian frequenta la prima lezione. Dopo averne parlato con Mickey, Ian si è iscritto il giorno dopo. Quindi oggi è il primo giorno e può ammettersi di sentirsi un po' nervoso. Invia un messaggio al suo ragazzo.  
'Primo giorno di scuola, augurami buona fortuna, amore'  
'Buona fortuna, ti amo'  
Questa è la replica. Ian sorride, scuotendo il capo. Si sono trasferiti in una città in cui non erano mai stati prima, ma funzionerà. Tutto ciò che conta è che stiano ricominciando da capo. Ian e Mickey. Più forti, più felici e innamorati.  
Ian tira fuori il libro e una penna dalla borsa quando sente qualcuno sedersi accanto a sé. Per essere cortese, ovviamente Ian deve salutare. Si volta e sussulta vistosamente quando vede Mickey con un sorriso ornato da fossette.  
"Mick, cosa, perché sei qui?"  
Mickey gli stringe piano la coscia. "Vado dove vai tu" dice, il petto di Ian si riempie di calore e il suo cuore si gonfia. "Giusto?"

 

_*General Education Diploma, un diploma per chi ha lasciato la scuola superiore senza diplomarsi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto e apprezzato!


End file.
